Debilidad
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: SlashEllos tienen una relación, pero algunas cosas pueden afectarlos. ¿Cual es la debilidad?


TITULO: DEBILIDAD. Pairings: Percy/Oliver Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash. Raiting: PG-13 Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, su creadora y dueña es J. K. Rowling y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Tiempo: Segundo Libro.  
Bien, aquí va otra de mis locuras  
Otra pareja, tal vez No tan extraña, pero bueno, esto es de su criterio.  
Espero lo disfruten.  
  
Estaba enfadado, mucho más enfadado que cuando su familia le jugaba tontas bromas sobre su intelecto o ambiciones. Más enfadado que cuando alguien desorganizaba las cosas de su habitación o incluso se atrevía a mover sus libros obsesivamente alineados. Todo ese enfado era mucho mayor que todos los desastres juntos en ese mundo, mucho mas grande que creerse el próximo premio anual y verlo perdido. Las entrañas ardían, su interior gritaba por explotar en cualquier momento y no precisamente de alegría. Dos años solamente le quedaban en aquella institución y después todo sería mucho más difícil de realizar. ¿A caso no entendía que los minutos eran cruciales e importantes?. No, al parecer no y aquello lo comprobó esa mañana, cuando al despertar con sonrisa enamorada en labios y buscar a su perfecto y atlético amante, se encontró totalmente solo en la cama, perfectamente abrigado, eso si, pero con una simple nota que lo hizo enfurecer.  
  
Entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
  
Eran las patéticas tres palabras que tenía escrito el papel y a su ojos crítico, la nota había sido escrita con rapidez infinita. Bien, respiró resignado, pues aquel deporte era la adoración de su amante y tenía que comprenderlo, como él comprendía su obsesión por el estudio y por seguir las reglas al pie de la letra. Así que sin más, se levantó y vistió cuidadosamente. No era bueno que presenciaran al perfecto-prefecto desalineado, molesto y con rastros de noche apasionada en la piel y rostro. Así que después de ajustar su insignia de "autoridad" y de haber aseado un poco el lugar, se retiró. Había que comenzar con las obligaciones diarias.  
  
-Buen día Percy. -Oh, buen día Penélope. ¿Lista para las clases dobles con la profesora McGonagall?. -Si, algo. Respondió la chica con cara de angustia. -Sé que ella es algo estricta, pero lo hace por nuestro bien y tenemos que agradecérselo. Fueron las "consoladoras" palabras del prefecto de Gryffindor. La chica solo asintió. Si no conociera tan bien al pelirrojo y supiera que recibiría una cátedra entera de lo bueno de las clases de la jefa Gryffindor, bromearía con él sobre su sombrero o de las bromas tan buenas que sus hermanos le jugaban.  
  
-Por cierto. Gracias por lo de anoche. Susurró el pelirrojo, asegurándose de que el pasillo estaba desierto. -Ha, de nada. Es un placer poder ayudarte en algo; después de todo tú siempre me has ayudado. Sonrió la chica, recordando lo atento que siempre había sido el pelirrojo con ella, ayudarle en su faena, era cosa mínima. -Si. Susurró. -¿Entonces tú familia no sospecha nada?. -Mis padres, sobre todo mi madre. -¿Y qué le has dicho? -Qué se trata solo de una amistad. Se que mi padre lo entenderá, después de todo Bill tiene pareja casi desde que salió de Howarts y papá lo ha tomado muy bien. Pero mamá...es otra cosa. Suspiró el pelirrojo.- Creo que lo tomará como mal augurio. Rió, imaginando el rostro de su madre. -Es natural. Pero sabes que yo gustosa seguiré el "juego" hasta que tú estés preparado para anunciar la verdad. Sonrió la chica y le palmeó de forma maternal el hombro. -Gracias pero...¿no es demasiado?. Te estás perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que... -Percy, cuando yo ya no quiera continuar con esto, entonces te lo diré. Somos amigos, ¿no es cierto?, y los amigos se ayudan entre si. Guiñó la chica y Percy suspiró aliviado.-Por cierto, gracias por las numerosas cartas en el verano. "Reclamó" en tono "enfadado".  
  
Percy se sonrojó, tomando el color que su pelo tenía. La chica solo rió.  
  
-Descuida, fue broma, se que estabas muy ocupado escribiéndole a tu...adorado "osito". -¿Pero quién te dijo que yo... -Él. Sonrió Penélope, haciendo sonrojar aun más al pelirrojo. Aquel apelativo era un secreto entre él y su amante, no esperaba que lo divulgara. -Descuida Percy, no abriré la boca. No quiero que el osito se enfade conmigo por ir diciendo por ahí que tú eres su "caramelo". Rió la chica a todo pulmón.- Upss, se me salió. -Penélope. Retó el prefecto enfadado. -Oh bueno, ya. Ni que me emocionaran sus apelativos. ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión de anoche?...por tu cara creo que ardiente. -Penélope, para ya. Sentenció Percy, molesto y avergonzado. Su vida sexual era algo que no le gustaba compartir y mucho menos divulgar por todo el colegio. -Vamos, vamos, si es normal, después de todo tú "novia" aquí presente, merece saber lo que se supone, hacemos tú y yo. -Qué me ayudes, fingiendo que eres mi novia es una cosa. Qué yo te diga lo que hago en la cama, es algo que no te diré. Pronunció autoritario el pelirrojo. -Bien. Dijo la chica, parándose frente a la puerta del gran comedor.- No me lo digas tú...él me lo dirá. Y con picara sonrisa, Penélope Clearwater entró al comedor, dejando tras ella a un pelirrojo enfadado y sonrojado.  
  
-Buenos días Percy. Dijeron a coro Fred y George al ver que su hermano tomaba asiento frente a ellos. -Buen día. Saludó con tono huraño. -Creo que alguien no durmió bien anoche. Pronunció Fred. -¿Quién?, ¿él?. Si ese es su tono natural. Asegundó George y los gemelos rieron, siendo fulminados por la mirada fría de su hermano mayor. -Hola Percy, te reservé un poco de hojuelas con miel. Saludó Hermione Granger, -Gracias Hermione. Sonrió Percy. Le alegraba que por lo menos en la mesa, hubiera alguien con el suficiente intelecto como para charlar civilizadamente.  
  
Y mientras desayunaba, miró en torno suyo. Apenas su sexto curso y ya sentía nostalgia por aquel enorme colegio que le había abierto un sin fin de oportunidades.  
  
-"Solo dos años más y habremos terminado". Sonrió para si, hablando en plural, como siempre, desde hacia dos años que su mente hablaba.  
  
-Si, escuché por ahí que el capitán de Gryffindor es soltero. Es muy atractivo y musculoso. -De eso no me cabe la menor duda.  
  
Percy agudizó el oído, dos chicas de tercero hablaban bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no las escuchara.  
  
-¿Por qué siendo tan atractivo no tiene novia?. Fue la pregunta de una de ellas. -No lo se, pero me han llegado rumores de que tiene a alguien que no quiere mostrar a nadie. -¿En verdad?. Caramba, pues yo escuché y de muy buena fuente, que el capitán tiene amoríos con....  
  
El ruido de varias sillas le impidieron escuchar el nombre de la persona. Percy giró molesto, para toparse con la azulada mirada de su hermano Ron.  
  
-Vamos a ver el entrenamiento Percy, ¿no vienes?. Propuso su hermano -No. Fue su tajante respuesta. Por su culpa había perdido el hilo de aquella interesante charla. Más sin pérdida de tiempo regresó a ella.  
  
-No, ¿en verdad?. -Si, si, ¿por qué crees que se llevan "así"?. Preguntó una de ellas, haciendo comillas con sus dedos. -Wow, vaya, ahora si que lo comprendo todo. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, verdad?. -Si, yo reaccioné igual que tú. -¿Y estás segura de que la información es factible?. -Por supuesto. Yo lo vi. Guiñó una de ellas, bajando aun más la voz. -¿No?. -Si, yo vi cuando se besaban, -¿En donde?. -En el campo de Quidditch, ¿dónde más?. -Wow, las cosas que hay entre jugadores. -Si.  
  
Y después de eso ambas chicas se levantaron de la mesa.  
  
-Percy, vamos, necesitamos llegar a Herbologia. Apuró Penélope, más el chico pelirrojo no se movía, seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada y con ojos llenos de...¿furia?...¿o sería tristeza?. -¿Percy?. Volvió a llamar Penélope.  
  
Percy continuaba con aquella conversación en sus oídos. No, no podía ser él, por que él jamás iba al campo de Quidditch de no ser necesario. ¿Entonces quién era aquel misterioso jugador?. De inmediato el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta el campo de juegos. Ahí necesitaba descubrir la verdad de todo.  
  
-Percy, ¿a dónde vas?. ¿Percy?. Diablos. Maldijo Penélope y siguió a su mejor amigo. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, ella necesitaba "ayudar":  
  
*** -Eso es, muy bien Harry, lo estás haciendo muy bien.  
  
Los gritos de Oliver Wood resonaban por todo el casi vació campo. Desde hacia una semana que se encontraba entrenando a su buscador, no quería perder la copa de la casa por sexto año consecutivo. Esa vez se esforzaría el doble o el triple de veces, no permitiría que nadie más que ellos ganaran la tan apreciada copa. Era su sueño.  
  
-Bien, bien, solo un poco más Harry. Necesito que te concentres completamente en buscar esa Snitch. Sobre todo, quiero que lo logres. Eran las órdenes de Wood, mientras él seguía al pequeño buscador muy de cerca.  
  
Nadie ni nada podría vencerlo ese año, ni siquiera las Nimbus 2001 del equipo de Slytherin. Harry tenía una serie 2000 pero estaba seguro de que podría competir con cualquier escoba nueva que hubiera. Tenía fe en Harry y esa fe los llevaría a la gloria.  
  
-PERFECTO. Gritó con jubilo el fornido capitán, cuando vio en el puño izquierdo de Harry a la pequeña pelotita halada.-Excelente Harry, tiempo record si mis cálculos no son erróneos. Sonrió cuando el chico de gafas se unió a él. -Creo que si. Respondió un jadeante Harry.  
  
Al instante miles de flash decoraron el lugar o al menos eso le pareció a Wood.  
  
-¿Ese chico sigue tras de ti?. Preguntó Oliver, señalando al pequeño Gryffindor que no paraba de tomar fotografías desde las gradas. -Si. Suspiró Harry con derrota. -Eres bastante admirado Harry y ese chico es prueba viviente de tu "club de admiradores". Pero que eso no te quite concentración. Advirtió Wood, entre divertido y serio. -Si, si, lo que digas. Refunfuñó el chico de gafas, recordando a cierto profesor que prefería evitar a toda costa. -Bien, este año nos irá de maravilla, ni las Nimbus de Slytherin podrán contra nosotros. -Flint se siente confiado. Creo que él también está entrenando a Malfoy muy en serio. Dijo Harry pensativo. -Si, ese desgraciado lo hará todo con tal de ganar. Pero descuida, nosotros tenemos mucha calidad. Sonrió el capitán y al instante descendieron al húmedo pasto. -Hey, Harry, ¿podrían posar para una foto?. ¿Sí, Harry, sí?. Pidió el pequeño Colin que se dirigía hacia él cual rayo. -Ahora no Colin, vamos a ducharnos. Es tarde. Dijo Harry y antes de que Wood pudiera hacer o decir algo, lo haló hacia los vestidores, dejando a Colin bastante decepcionado.  
  
-Pobre chico, en verdad está loquito por ti. -Ni que lo digas. Tengo que estar siempre evitándolo y eso no es muy relajante. Añadió Harry al entrar en los vestidores. -Bien, esa es la fama. Sonrió Wood quitando su túnica.  
  
Harry miró al muchacho y vio en él a un chico atractivo y bastante amigable, claro, fuera del campo de juego. Oliver era metamórfico, podía ser un fiero jugador y capitán, pero al mismo tiempo un excelente amigo y compañero. Lo admiró por ello.  
  
-Oliver, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?. Cuestionó con timidez el muchacho de gafas. -Seguro. Sonrió Wood. -¿Tú...tienes novia?.  
  
Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon un poco y no sabía la razón. A Oliver le causó gracia y desconcierto la pregunta, pero respondió de forma cordial.  
  
-No. -Ha. ¿Ni una candidata?. -No. -¿Alguna esperanza para alguien?. -No lo creo. -¿Algún tipo de...compromiso?. -Harry, ¿qué es esto, a caso un interrogatorio para conseguir cita?. Rió Wood y Harry bajo el rostro avergonzado de su curiosidad. -Lo siento Oliver yo solo....lo que sucede es que...yo... -Se que hablan a mis espaldas Harry, no soy tonto. Dijo Wood con un suspiro.- Todo el mundo se pregunta el porqué, el "gran y perfecto" capitán de Gryffindor no tiene novia o similar. Es molesto, ¿sabes?. Y sé exactamente lo que tú sientes al ser acosado por Colin. Me sucede lo mismo, pero con chicas. Sonrió el capitán. -Comprendo. Discúlpame si te molesté con mis preguntas, lo que sucede es que hace varias noches Hermione y yo conversábamos sobre cosas y esas cosas giraron en torno a los noviazgos y pues... -Surgí yo, ¿no es así?.  
  
Harry asintió con las mejillas aun sonrojadas. Oliver solo sonrió y esperó a que Harry continuara con su relato.  
  
-Bueno, es que...te ves tan seguro y eres un buen estudiante. Nosotros...bueno, yo, pienso que tal vez ninguna chica te atrae porque tú no eres... -Si tratas de decirme que soy homosexual, déjame decirte que... -Lo sé y pido perdón por mi atolondrada cabeza. Olvídalo, ¿quieres?. Se disculpó Harry y en el acto entró en las regaderas.  
  
Oliver suspiró. Por más intentos que hiciera para acallar los rumores a su alrededor, estos continuaban. Las cosas no se solucionarían jamás si él no ponía un alto o divulgaba la verdad de todo.  
  
"-¿Pero él querrá que lo haga?". Fue su pregunta mental sin respuesta.  
  
***  
  
-Vaya Percy, pensé que habías dicho que no querías venir al entrenamiento. Dijo Ron desde su asiento en las gradas. -Puedo cambiar de opinión, ¿no?. Fue su agria respuesta. -Hola chicos, que tal. -Hola Penélope. Saludaron Ron y Hermione a la prefecta de Ravenclaw. -¿Ya terminó el entrenamiento?. Peguntó la chica al mirar el aire solo. -Si, Oliver y Harry se están duchando. Fue la respuesta de Colin Creevey, quien esperanzado, miraba hacia los vestidores con la ilusión de ver a Harry salir.  
  
Percy frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba que Oliver se quedara solo con...  
  
-¿Sucede algo Percy?. -Nada. Dijo el pelirrojo y se cruzó de brazos. -Percy se comporta extraño, ¿sabes tú por qué está enfadado?. Murmuró Ron a la prefecta Ravenclaw. -Ni idea. Respondió esta alzando los hombros. -¿Qué entrenamiento hicieron?. Preguntó Percy, repentinamente interesado en ello. -Pues...el de siempre, por lo menos el mismo matinal de siempre. Oliver quiere que Harry sea rápido y astuto en atrapar la Snitch. Hacen un buen trabajo juntos. Respondió Hermione.  
  
Percy sintió un fuego en su interior, mucho más ardiente que el que tuviera al despertar. Sus manos se friccionaron rápidamente y miró en dirección a los vestidores con intenciones de derretir la enorme puerta.  
  
-Sabes Percy, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a Herbología. Oliver tiene permiso de llegar tarde, pero nosotros no. Somos prefectos, ¿recuerdas?. -Si, ya voy.  
  
El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y caminó sin despedirse de nadie. Eso si, con la mirada aun clavada en la puerta de los vestidores. Al contrario de Percy, Penélope se despidió de todos y a toda prisa alcanzó a su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
-Percy, qué te... - Penélope, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?. -Seguro. Dijo sonriente la chica. -Yo...¿Tú crees que "él" me engañe?. Cuestionó tan bajito y cabizbajo, que la chica tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por entenderle. -¿Oliver?.  
  
Percy asintió.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?. -Es que...siento que...olvídalo, son estupideces. Sonrió el chico y continuó caminando.  
  
Penélope no comprendía, pero sospechó que los famosos celos de su amigo hacían acto de presencia nuevamente y todo gracias a cierto chico de gafas que en ese momento estaba con su novio.  
  
Durante toda la clase de Herbología, Percy estuvo ausente, pendiente de la puerta del invernadero y su reloj. Sus músculos se veían tensos y la manera en realizar sus prácticas no era la misma de siempre. Sus ojos reflejaban incomodidad y preocupación, esta última disipada hasta que cierto chico moreno entró en el invernadero y se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Los ojos de Percy se posaron entonces en Oliver. Este se veía agotado pero satisfecho, como siempre que terminaba un entrenamiento o ganaba algún partido. Su despreocupada sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos le recordaron a Percy el por qué lo amaba tanto.  
  
-"Creo que son tonterías. Él no podría engañarme". Pensó sonriendo y regresando a sus labores.  
  
***  
  
-¿Sucede algo Harry?. -Estoy pensando. -¿En el próximo partido?. -No, en algo que me dijo Wood.  
  
La morena se sentó al lado del chico y con la mirada indagó en la conversación sostenida con el capitán de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Recuerdas esa conversación sobre la popularidad de Wood y lo extraño de que no tuviera alguna relación?. -Si, ¿qué con ello?. -Pues...esta mañana me atreví a preguntarle a Wood al respecto. -¿Y qué te dijo?. Preguntó Hermione, mas interesada en la respuesta del chico que en su tarea de Astronomía. -Pues que...que...ya tiene compromiso. -¿En verdad?. Chilló la chica, propiciando varias miradas sobre ella.- ¿Quién es?. -Pues... -Anda Harry, dímelo, ¿quién es la afortunada?. Hermione zarandeó un poco a su amigo que logró sujetar sus gafas antes de que cayeran al piso. -Es que en realidad no me lo dijo, solo que ya tenía un compromiso y que estaba muy enamorado. Habló el muchacho, subiendo sus gafas. -Hay, lástima. Suspiró la chica recargándose en la silla. -Pareces decepcionada. ¿A caso Oliver te gusta?. Propuso Harry con sonrisita malévola. -No, a mi no, a una amiga. -Y a media escuela. Él es muy popular, pero pierden su tiempo, él jamás les hará caso. La intromisión de Ron Weasley los sobresaltó un poco.  
  
-¿Y tú que sabes?. -Mucho, mi estimada "sabelotodo". Sonrió el pelirrojo, sentándose a corta distancia de sus curiosos amigos. -¿Qué es lo que sabes Ron?. Preguntó Harry, ansioso de una respuesta. -Pues...fuente afina, me ha informado que nuestro querido capitán no es lo que parece. Ron bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y Harry y Hermione tuvieron que acercarse a él para poder escuchar. -No comprendo. -Si mi estimada Her, Oliver en realidad es Gay.  
  
Tanto Harry como Hermione abrieron los ojos con gravedad, mientras Ron sonreía.  
  
-Pero...pero... -¿Estás seguro de eso?. Terminó Harry la oración de su amiga. Recordando lo que el mismo Wood le insinuar en los vestidores. -Sip, así tan seguro como que me llamo Ronald Weasley.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral inundó el pequeño circulo. Unos no creían aquellas palabras.  
  
-¿Quieren saber quien es su pareja?.  
  
Aquello si fue demasiado para la cordura de los dos Gryffindor sobresaltados.  
  
-¡SI!. Sobresalió el coro de entre el silencio. -No me lo van a creer. En verdad no van a hacerlo. Rió Ron. -Dilo ya Ron. Dijo Hermione. -Bien, bien, pero no me hago responsable de su salud cardiaca. Pues, la pareja de Oliver Wood es.....  
  
-Se supone que ya deberían de estar en su habitación. Andando, sino quieren que los reporte a la profesora McGonagall. Refunfuñó Percy, quitándole emoción al relato de Ron. -Percy, pero si aun faltan quince minutos para el toque de queda. Se quejó Ron, un poco enfadado por la intromisión. -AHORA, RONALD. Fue la orden del pelirrojo y ante esto, el trío tomó sus cosas y subió por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.  
  
Percy se desplomó en el primer sillón que encontró. Con los índices de sus manos frotó sus sienes. La cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento y su humor no era muy agradable. Aceptaba que se había desquitado con medio colegio, pero tenía sus motivos.  
  
-"Flint, Marcus Flint es el amorío de Oliver Wood. Los dos disimulan muy bien".  
  
Esas palabras le calaban en el corazón. Chismes, decía su mente, pero no podía evitar sentir ese pinchazo de celos en el interior.  
  
-No, Oliver sería incapaz de engañarme con ese...con ese...mequetrefe. Gruñó sin dejar de masajear su cabeza. Y es que los "chismes" iban mas allá de dos o tres personas, o del simple hecho de ser murmullo; hasta la misma Penélope le había asegurado ver a Oliver y a Flint muy sospechosos. Eso lo hacía enfurecer.  
  
La sala común estaba bacía, su ronda ya había terminado y por lo tanto sus deberes por ese día. Nadie, absolutamente nadie estaba fuera, o eso era lo que su mente pretendía pensar. Oliver aun no regresaba de donde fuera que estuviera.  
  
-Maldito Wood. Gruñó Percy, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a su habitación.  
  
Sin mas que decir o pensar, se metió en la cama en cuanto se mudó de ropa. Odiaba cuando Oliver llegaba tarde o no le avisaba. ¿A caso no sabía que le molestaba esa actitud?. Solo ellos dos compartían la habitación, solo ellos dos por desgracia o suerte. ¿No podía comportarse más...decente con él?.  
  
-Al parecer no. Bufó el pelirrojo y se cubrió el rostro con las mantas.  
  
Sus intentos por dormir eran vanos, y entre mas vueltas daba en la cama, el sueño no llegaba.  
  
-Yo los vi besarse en el campo de Quidditch, yo los vi. -¿Entonces por qué se comportan como si se odiaran?. -Ese es el amor.  
  
Percy sollozó. Siempre se había considerado fuerte y frío para pensar, pero ahora se sentía como chiquillo indefenso. Expuesto por esas emociones que lo embargaban. Podía ser un engreído pretencioso, incluso un obsesivo y mandón, pero jamás paranoico y las evasivas que Oliver le había demostrado ese día, no las había inventado.  
  
-Eres demasiado celoso Percy. Solía decirle Penélope y lo aceptaba, por que cuando había amor de por medio, celos, era sinónimo de amor. Por lo menos para él.  
  
-Es que te amo demasiado Oliver, no quiero perderte. Volvió a sollozar, esta vez ocultando su rostro en la almohada.  
  
Era cierto y lo admitía, estaba celoso de Harry Potter y no solo porque era el jugador favorito y clave, sino porque pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca de su novio y eso no le gustaba. Pero también había que recordar a todo el colegio, a sus amigos e incluso sus hermanos. A veces pensaba que estaba enfermo, pero después, cuando Oliver lo miraba y le sonreía, sabía que esa enfermedad era benigna.  
  
-¿Pero sabes que averigüé? -No, ¿qué?. -Que, esta noche se verán. La misma Alice Tomson, la amiga de Flint me lo dijo. -Wow, pues que escondidito se lo tenían, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. -Te lo digo, esos dos saben fingir muy bien.  
  
¿Por qué había seguido a esas chicas?, ¿por qué se había enterado de todo aquello?.  
  
-Por que quiero la verdad. Se dijo, mirando la vacía cama de su compañero.  
  
Y es que después de sus intentos por acercarse a Oliver y disipar con un beso, como siempre, sus celos, Wood no había accedido a ello y lo había simplemente evitado. De ahí sus sospechas de que algo ocultaba su amante, de que algo lo atormentaba o simplemente no quería decirle. Penélope le decía que olvidara sus celos, que olvidara sus sospechas, pues Oliver lo amaba y si le ocultaba algo era meramente insignificante. Pero terco siempre había sido y tal terquedad lo había llevado a los pasillos, a escuchar cuchicheos, conversaciones que le habían revelado el "meollo" del asunto.  
  
Ahora sabía del porqué de la indiferencia de Oliver y simplemente no podía soportarlo.  
  
-Te amo Oliver. Repitió, halando una almohada del moreno y abrazándola con fuerza a su pecho.-Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, no me explico el como y ni si quiera quiero saberlo, pero se que...tú me has cambiado la vida. Se que soy petulante y difícil y tú has sido el único que siempre me ha comprendido. No quiero perderte Oliver Wood.  
  
Y lloró, por que sabía que ya lo había perdido o tal vez jamás lo había tenido. Las rencillas entre Wood y el capitán de Slytherin eran tantas y tan a menudo que él jamás llegó a sospechar nada. Ambos capitanes decían odiarse a muerte y en cada oportunidad siempre se miraban e insultaban con puro desprecio. Y él siempre percibió algo en sus miradas, algo que le indicaba que en el interior de ellos dos existía cierta fuerza que los atraía. Ahora comprendía el por que.  
  
Sintió la puerta abrirse, así que se quedó muy quieto, esperando convencer a su compañero de que dormía.  
  
-¿Percy?, ¿Percy?. Llamó Oliver en susurros.  
  
Pero el pelirrojo no respondió, y el moreno desistió de sus llamados. Percy sintió como Wood cambiaba sus ropas y se metía en su cama. Su cama, no la suya. Contuvo un gemido de dolor y furia.  
  
-"Maldito, culpable te sientes, por eso no te acuestas conmigo". Fue su pensamiento y sin decir nada ni pensar más, se dio la vuelta y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.  
  
Oliver observó rodar el cuerpo de Percy sobre su cama y suspiró.  
  
-"¿Cómo puedo estar haciéndole esto?". Fue su pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir el remordimiento.  
  
***  
  
Se dio vuelta sobre la cama y abrió los ojos, estirando su cuerpo para desperezarse.  
  
-Vaya, me quedé dormido. Sonrió para después bostezar.  
  
Un ruido proveniente del baño le indicó que su compañero ya se había levantado. Una idea juguetona lo asaltó de repente. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama y hacer realidad su fantasía, el pelirrojo salió del cuarto de baño, peinado, vestido y anudando su roja corbata.  
  
-Buen día. Saludó Oliver con una sonrisa. -Día. Fue la cortante respuesta del pelirrojo. -No me despertaste. Dijo Oliver poniéndose de pie y acercándose al pelirrojo. -Te veías cansado. Además, ¿cuándo has necesitado tú que yo te despierte?. Fue su sabia respuesta, a lo que Oliver no supo darle seguimiento.-Me marcho, tengo que hacer. Anunció Percy, para después salir y azotar la puerta tras de si.  
  
Oliver frunció el entrecejo. Algo raro le sucedía a su novio.  
  
***  
  
-Estas de más mal humor de lo normal. ¿No me digas que sigues creyéndole a esas tontas chicas?.  
  
Percy gruñó.  
  
-Por favor Percy, es solo un chisme, no creas todo lo que... -Es verdad Penélope, Oliver me engaña con Flint. Anoche llegó a la habitación a la una de la mañana. ¿Te parece eso sensato?. -Casualidad. Argumentó la chica. -Si, lo que digas. Bufó Percy y entró en el aula de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Cuando Percy entró, Oliver ya estaba ahí y le reservaba un lugar junto a él, como siempre, más Percy, con todo su orgullo, se sentó al lado de un Ravenclaw, dejando a un Oliver totalmente anonadado.  
  
-Hola Oliver. -Penélope, ¿sabes qué le sucede a Percy?. Ha estado muy extraño conmigo. Preguntó a la chica que se sentó a su lado. -Pues...tal vez tú debas saberlo. -¿Yo?. -Pues... -La clase ya comenzó, ¿podrían poner atención?. Preguntó la profesora y el par de chicos dejó la plática pendiente.  
  
-Bien, hoy hablaremos de....  
  
Percy ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Oliver, se limitó simplemente a responder y a ganar puntos para su casa. Estaba indignado y dolido, ¿cómo se atrevía Wood a no confesarle nada?. -Oliver, ¿me prestas tú tintero?. -... -¿Oliver? -... -Oliver. Dijo Penélope, golpeando levemente las costillas del moreno. -¿Qué?. -Te decía que si me...¿qué tanto miras?. Preguntó la muchacha mirando a su alrededor. -Algo le sucede a Percy, Penélope. Por la mañana salió muy enfadado de la habitación y ahora no quiso sentarse conmigo. ¿Qué sucede?.  
  
La muchacha miró hacia el pelirrojo y después suspiró.  
  
-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.  
  
Oliver no pareció comprender.  
  
-Celos. Simplificó la muchacha, tomando el tintero de su compañero. -¿De quién?. Cuestionó Wood, mirando a su amante. -Por favor Oliver, ya conoces el carácter de Percy. Simplemente si alguien te mira por más de dos segundos, ya es motivo de enfado por su parte. Respondió la chica sin darle importancia. -Pero...tiene que haber una razón. Percy no suele encelarse sin una. -Bien, ¿hola?, estamos hablando de Percy Weasley. ¿Lo olvidas?. Ironizó la chica.-Él es prácticamente la perfección y la inseguridad andando. Parece que no lo conocieras. -Por que lo conozco pregunto. Yo sé lo que tengo Penélope. Gruñó Oliver, evitando hablar demasiado alto.  
  
Penélope odiaba sentarse con Wood cuando él y Percy estaban enfadados. Era su amiga, cierto; los ayudaba en su "secreto", cierto; pero de ahí a soportar el interrogatorio de Oliver y no concentrarse en clase, era muy diferente.  
  
-Mira Oliver, tal vez deberías preguntarle que es lo que tiene. No creo que no te responda. -No lo hará, no si está tan enfadado como ahora. -Entonces explícale que demonios hacías a la una de la madrugada afuera, solo con Marcus Flint.  
  
Wood abrió la boca pero de ella no salió nada.  
  
-Percy escuchó a unas chicas hablar de esta "supuesta" reunión tuya y como ayer te comportaste distante con él, solo ató cabos. He ahí el motivo de su enfado. Argumentó la chica sin ver el lívido rostro de su compañero.-Yo le dije que eran tonterías, pero ya sabes como es don "yo lo sé todo". Es un necio. Pero es mejor que vayas y le aclares que todo esto es un chisme. ¿O no?. Preguntó Penélope, levantando la vista y topándose con el pálido rostro de Oliver. -¿Oliver, te sientes bien?. -¿Percy...él...se enteró?. Fue la única oración que pudo salir de su boca.  
  
Penélope lo miró con sorpresa total.  
  
-¿ENTONCES ES CIERTO?. Gritó la chica a los cuatro vientos, propiciando miradas innecesarias. -Señorita Clearwater, no sé que parte de mis palabras fue la que causó su duda y contrariedad. Pero por muy en lo correcto en que yo me encuentre, no es motivo para tal escándalo en mi clase. Retó la profesora McGonagall a la prefecta de Ravenclaw que no dejaba de mirar a Oliver con cara de susto.  
  
Oliver solo bajó la mirada y Penélope miró a un Percy que no comprendía nada. Aquello se complicaba.  
  
-Oh, por, Dios....Oliver tú...¿cómo pudiste?...¿y con Flint? -No es lo que parece. Susurró Wood, cuando la profesora había regresado a la clase.- Es solo que... -Pero te citaste con él y en cima tienes el descaro de no negarlo. Oh, Santa señora de los benefactores, ¿por qué has puesto a este hombre en mi camino?. Preguntó en tono trágico al cielo.- Eres un... -Soy inocente. Argumentó Oliver en su defensa. -¿Inocente?. Si, como no. Inocente una paloma o incluso mi lechuza, aunque se haya comido el sapo de Jessica. Tú, no eres inocente, tú eres...tú eres...un mentiroso.  
  
Y de la boca de Penélope Clearwater no volvió a salir palabra alguna, por lo menos no dirigida ha Oliver Wood. El capitán, por otra parte, se sumió en sus pensamientos y de ves en cuando miraba hacia un Percy que de reojo le observaba.  
  
***  
  
-...Y prácticamente en eso consiste la transformación de la materia irregular a la estable. -Vaya, si no me lo explicas tú, definitivamente jamás lo entendería. Gracias Percy. -De nada, siempre es un placer poder ayudarte Arnold. Sonrió Percy al prefecto de Hufflepuff, que se retiraba de la biblioteca con el rostro feliz, pues por fin había comprendido la difícil tarea del profesor de encantamientos.  
  
Percy suspiró. Ser prefecto y ayudante en materias difíciles era agotador. Solo le restaba la guardia nocturna y después se iría a dormir. Merecía un descanso. Con sumo cuidado recogió sus útiles y los metió en la mochila, después salió de la biblioteca para comenzar su recorrido. Mientras caminaba, Percy recordó que aquel no había sido muy buen día. Continuaba molesto con Oliver, más aun cuando Penélope le contó que aquel mormullo que escuchara era verdad, Su Oliver había estado en una cita con Marcus Flint y él ni siquiera había podido reclamarle nada. Pensándolo mejor, Percy intuyó que Oliver no era feliz a su lado. ¿Quién había comenzado la relación?. Él. Simplemente un día se besaron, se acostaron y al siguiente ya eran pareja. Atracción instantánea, había creído siempre Percy, pero ahora supuso que para Oliver había sido simple...prueba. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ellos dos no tenían mucho en común y eran verdaderos polos opuestos. Wood era decidido, fuerte combatiente solo en el campo de juegos. Dulce amigo y persona en la "realidad". Él por su parte, perfección y prefecto. Siempre al asecho del orden y pulcritud. Jamás había soportado la idea de convertirse en jugador o de hacer del deporte mágico una profesión, como Oliver lo quería. Percy buscaba un trabajo serio, remunerado después de sus esfuerzos.  
  
-Somos muy diferente Oliver, tal vez por eso Flint es el indicado para ti. Susurró a la oscuridad y por vez primera en su vida, se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo más sensato que había dicho en años.  
  
Marcus Flint era un Slytherin, pero amante del deporte como Oliver. Era muy buen jugador y como capitán del equipo serpiente, sabía dominar las situaciones y aunque su juego no era tan limpio, sabía dar una buena lucha. En pocas palabras, el alma gemela y contraria de Su Oliver.  
  
Percy paró de repente y no pudo evitar recargarse en la pared y sollozar un momento. ¿Por qué el dolor era tan doloroso?. Una vez, hacia dos años, en clase de Herbología, una planta misteriosa hacía visible la Debilidad de las personas. Él había sido inmune a ella, confesando con ello que él era "perfecto". Pero ahora, al paso del tiempo y sobre todo, al paso de la relación con Oliver, se había dado cuenta que una debilidad crecía en su duro y obstinado corazón: El Amor. Y sufría y acongojaba. Sollozaba y lloraba porque era verdad su debilidad y lo peor de todo era que nada podía hacer contra ella. No había cura.  
  
-¿Quién iba a pensar que serías tú quien rompiera mi perfección, Oliver?. ¿Qué serías tú mi debilidad?. Preguntó al aire, limpiando sus ojos de las lágrimas derramadas, para después erguirse y continuar su marcha. Debilidad o no, orgullo aun poseía y ese no se doblegaría tan fácilmente.  
  
***  
  
Oliver daba vueltas en su habitación, esperando a Percy, estaba seguro que pronto terminaría su ronda nocturna. Sus pensamientos continuaban indecisos, prácticamente le martillaban el cerebro. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?.  
  
-Percy. Murmuró por quinta o sexta vez en un minuto, mirando la puerta con anhelo.  
  
Dio un paso más y se recostó al final, tenía mucho que explicar y decir, pero no encontraba el como hacerlo. Sabía que había cometido un error, un error no tan grave a su parecer pero si a los ojos de Penélope, su amiga y sobre todo Percy, su amante.  
  
-Percy, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan complicado?. Preguntó a la nada, mirando como las estrellas brillaban ya en el cielo.- Eres...eres un perfecto modelo a seguir para quien sea. Eres respetado y hasta admirado por otros pero...eres tan celoso. Suspiró resignado. Y es que él jamás había sabido lo que la palabra celos significaba. Percy era atractivo, no lo negaba, pero su carácter era complicado y eso alejaba a las personas de su lado. En cambio él era abierto y divertido, el carácter perfecto que las personas buscaban. Por eso Percy se enfadaba con él, cuando demostraba su amistad a extraños.  
  
-Somos tan diferentes Percy, mas sin embargo...así me enamoré de ti. Susurró, como si hablara con el pelirrojo.-Yo era muy tímido para confesar que me atraías y la verdad no se por qué fue. Sonreí cuando te acercaste a mi aquella noche en cuarto año, cuando bailaste conmigo en la fiesta de victoria después de aquel partido ganado. En ese momento comprobé que eras muy diferente a como todos te conocen en realidad. No te importó bailar conmigo frente a todos y escuchar murmullos de inconformidad, simplemente me pediste bailar. Titubee pero acepté y con carácter altivo me dirigiste al centro de la sala y lo demás...sucedió como tenía que suceder. Percy, esa noche nos amamos por primera vez y...me enamoré como un loco de ti. No había duda, tú y yo estábamos destinados. Siempre has sido el de las decisiones y te adelantaste a mis palabras al ser tú el primero en proponer que fuéramos pareja. Llegué a tú corazón Percy y eso...me conmovió. Se que somos muy diferentes y que esta diferencia puede ser el eslabón que termine con nosotros pero...¿recuerdas ese día con las plantas que hacían visibles la debilidad de las personas?. Jamás supiste mi debilidad porque no se hizo evidente como las arañas o serpientes que los demás vieron frente de si, mi debilidad fue distinta,¿y sabes por que?. Por que fuiste tú. Ahí comprendí que estaba atado a ti de pies y manos y que si movías un dedo a mi favor o en contra serían los mismos resultados siempre: rendición hacia ti. Percy, te amo, te amo como no tienes una idea pero lo que hice...lo que hice fue....no puedo explicarlo.  
  
Fue lo último que dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo. No sintió entonces cuando alguien se recostó a su lado y le observó con fervor. Oliver solo percibió la extraña presencia hasta la caricia que le realizaron en la mejilla. Al abrir los ojos y encontrar unos ojos celestes frente a él, supo que había sido escuchado.  
  
-Explícame Oliver, el porque me engañaste. Susurró Percy sin enfado ni seriedad. Completa sinceridad y espera se veían en sus ojos.  
  
-No lo hice. Fue la respuesta de Oliver.  
  
Percy cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pecho del capitán. Aspiró el perfume de Oliver y sonrió, era la fragancia que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Que él había comprado con esmeros y sacrificios pues la pequeña botella valía más que diez mil lechuzas juntas. Pero Oliver la deseaba y Oliver la tendría como fuera, no importando que él tuviera que remendar por diezmilésima vez sus pantalones o incluso privarse de ese libro de Leyes Mágicas que tanto había querido. Si era por complacer a su Oliver, lo haría todo.  
  
Oliver acarició los rojos cabellos de Percy y supo que este no le había creído. Tenía todo en su contra, lo sabía. Pero engaño no había sido, eso jamás.  
  
-Sabes que en el colegio hablan mucho de mi, ¿verdad?. Inició Oliver. -Si, lo se. Fue la débil respuesta del pelirrojo. -Mi vida privada es algo de lo que hablan y pues...no me gusta que lo hagan. -Eres un héroe para muchos Oliver, es natural que lo hagan. -Si, pero me molesta que lo hagan, mucho más cuando inventan cosas y tú las crees.  
  
Percy suprimió un grito de indignación ante lo expuesto por su amante.  
  
-¿Sabes que rumorean que yo tengo algo con Marcus Flint?. -¿Y no es verdad?. El pelirrojo no suprimió la pregunta. No podía hacerlo.  
  
Oliver suspiró y apartó de su pecho a su amante. Quería que Percy lo mirara cuando dijera la verdad.  
  
-No, yo jamás he estado con Flint ni con nadie más que tú. Yo odio a ese sujeto. E imprimió en la voz desprecio. -Oliver, los vieron besarse y además tú aceptaste haber tenido una cita con él. El enfado del pelirrojo se estaba evidenciando. -Lo sé, lo sé, pero no todo es como lo piensas. -¿Y cómo lo pienso entonces?. Yo veo las cosas muy claras Oliver. Tú y Flint tienen algo y aquí el que sobra soy yo. Fácil y sencillo. Dijo Percy, esta vez enfadado.  
  
Los ojos azules del pelirrojo demostraban sufrimiento y Oliver supo que su amante estaba luchando por no gritar o llorar en ese instante. Él jamás sabría de la desesperación que Percy sufría, porque simplemente Dios jamás se la había concedido. Compadeció a su amante.  
  
-Percy, créeme, yo jamás me atrevería a engañarte. Tenlo por seguro. Murmuró el moreno, acercándose al pelirrojo.- Te amo, te amo demasiado como para traicionarte. -Pero sí te viste con él. Aseguró el pelirrojo, evidenciando unas cuantas lágrimas. -Si, pero no es por lo que te imaginas. Yo solo estaba solucionando un problema. ¿Sabías que me amenazó con contarle al colegio entero lo de nosotros?. No se como se enteró, pero lo hizo. Preguntó abrazando a Percy. -¿Y eso fue el motivo por el cual se besaron?. No comprendo. -Yo no podía permitir que él lo divulgara, no puede chantajear de esa cobarde forma, así que lo cité para que habláramos. -Pero se dice que ustedes dos llevaban varios días muy sospechosos. -Por lo mismo. Flint es un estúpido obstinado, me costó mucho convencerlo para que se quedara cayado. -¿Y por eso tuviste que besarle?. Preguntó Percy, alejándose de su amante. -Dime una cosa Percy, ¿te gustaría que el colegio se enterara de que tú y yo somos pareja?, ¿o que tú eres gay?.  
  
Percy no respondió, solo bajó la mirada.  
  
-Flint te insultó Percy y yo no podía dejarlo así. Por eso lo cité y le demostré lo "hombre" que un homosexual puede ser. -¿Besándolo?. -Lo golpee y él me besó a mí. Cosa de cuatro segundos, lo volví a golpear y él me confesó que estaba...enamorado de mi. Confesó el moreno mirando los azules ojos del pelirrojo abrirse. -Yo...no quise que mancharan tu nombre y por eso le hice jurar a Flint de que si mencionaba tú nombre, lo pagaría caro. Por despecho ahora menciona el mío y no dudo de que el colegio entero cepa ya que yo soy...homosexual. Medio sonrió el chico.  
  
Percy dejó salir sus lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó a Oliver. Jamás, en toda su vida había presenciado acto de nobleza hacia él. Oliver acababa de poner en juego su reputación, por él. No importándole las habladurías ni los chismes, sino su integridad y respeto.  
  
-No lo merezco Oliver. Susurró Percy entrecortadamente. -Lo mereces, nadie más que tú lo merece. Yo se que el día en que anuncies lo nuestro, será porque estarás seguro de no hacerle daño a nadie. -Pero te has jugado... -Nada, absolutamente nada Percy. Quien quiera seguir a mi lado lo hará por quien soy y no por lo que aparento. Te amo y eres mi debilidad. Moriría por ti. -Oliver.  
  
Percy besó con furia los labios del moreno. Era increíble como el capitán lo había arriesgado todo por él y él en cambio solo le daba dolores de cabeza y desplantes.  
  
-Oliver yo...¿qué puedo hacer para que... -Nada, sigue siendo tú y solo tú. Así es como te quiero y así es como te conocí. Tus celos solo me comprueban lo mucho que me quieres. ¿O miento?. -No, no mientes. Te amo. Sonrió Percy, mientras las manos del moreno le secaban unas cuantas lágrimas.  
  
Volvieron a besarse, exentos de dudas y temores. Se amaban simplemente y nada más había que decir.  
  
-Sabes Oliver. Pronunció un rato después Percy sobre el pecho de su amante.- Si me preguntaran en este instante, qué es lo que prefiero: Cerezas o a ti, respondería que a tí. -¿A mi?. -Si, a ti. -¿Y eso?. Rió Oliver, recordando las frutas predilectas de su amante. -Por que ninguna fruta o dulce puede provocar la adicción que tú creas en mi. Oliver, yo se que somos diferentes pero te juro, sobre lo mas sagrado que tengo, que te amo y que siempre lo haré. Eres mi Debilidad y perdición Oliver.  
  
Oliver sonrió. El perfecto Percy estaba quedando de lado, para dejar paso al chico del cual estaba profundamente enamorado. El moreno sonrió y besó los labios del pelirrojo.  
  
-Y tú el mío Percy, y tú el mío.  
  
KATRINNA LE FAY  
  
Tal vez fue algo tonto, pero bueno, es algo efímero que mi cabecita loca  
Y yo deseábamos realizar y compartir.  
Loca pareja, original pero loca pareja.  
Creo que alguna vez leí una historia sobre estos dos...me gustan, jiji. Comentarios, bombas y críticas a cualquiera de mis tres direcciones. Saben que esto es importante, mucho más ahora con esta historia jeje. Los personajes son de J. K Rowling y socios comerciales, yo solo escribo de Fan para Fans, sin fines lucrativos.  
  
Bien, nos vemos a la próxima locura o desventura jiji.  
  
katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx  
  
katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com  
  
shania_xs@hotmail.com 


End file.
